Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Wenn die Mauern des berühmten Schlosses reden könnten, was würden sie uns über jene erzählen, die sie zusammensetzten? Kommt und entdeckt in den folgenden OS die Geschichte der berühmten, und doch so wenig bekannten Gründer von Hogwarts.
1. Helgas Wahl

Hallo an alle! Hier bin ich wieder mit einer Übersetzung meiner OS-Sammlung zu den Gründern von Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen :-) Wenn ihr euch wünscht, eine Szene zu lesen, zu der ich noch nichts geschrieben habe, zögert nicht, mir eine Review oder eine Nachricht zu schreiben, ich freue mich über jeden Vorschlag.

Wie immer gehört mir nichts, sondern alles gehört JK Rowling. Die wunderbare Verliebtindich hat diese Übersetzung gebetat, also Danke an sie. Diese Anmerkung gilt für jedes Kapitel.

**Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts**

**Helgas Wahl**

Hogwarts... Endlich war das Schloss fertig. Das Ergebnis von fünf Jahren unermüdlicher Anstrengungen, wo sie Magie und Handarbeit verbunden hatten, stand nun mitten in dieser wunderschönen Region Schottlands. Helga erinnerte sich immer noch an diesen Tag, an dem sie den anderen Gründern begegnet war, als wäre es gestern geschehen: Ein bloßer Streit auf einem Markt; eine junge Frau, mit der Muggelmänner brutal umgingen. Helga hatte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche gezogen und die junge Frau verteidigt, die sich auch als eine Hexe herausgestellt hatte. Nachdem sie mehrere Stunden lang vor ihren Verfolgern geflohen waren, hatten sich beide Frauen in einem Wirtshaus erholen und kennen lernen können.

Rowena war groß und schön. Sie besaß ein hervorragendes Wissen und liebte das Leben unter freiem Himmel. Sie hatte Helga von ihren magischen Kenntnissen und von der Lehre erzählt, die sie bei einem der größten Zauberkunstmeister dieser Zeit erhalten hatte. Zwei junge Männer hatten sich ihnen dann genähert und hatten sie gefragt, ob sie tatsächlich gerade über Magie redeten. Auf der Hut waren beide Frauen bereit, sich zu verteidigen, doch die beiden Zauberer ihnen gegenüber hatten ihre Zauberstäbe herausgezogen und sie als Friedenszeichen auf den Tisch gelegt. Sie hatten ihnen von ihrem Traum erzählt. Als sie diese beiden jungen Männer mit so glänzenden Augen gesehen hatte, war Helga begeistert gewesen. Dieser Traum war der Ihrige geworden. Rowena hatte ein bisschen mehr Zeit gebraucht, um sich überzeugen zu lassen, aber die Idee, jungen Zauberern und Hexen ihre Kenntnisse weiterzugeben, hatte sie schließlich angetan.

Sie waren zwei Jünglinge. Sie waren zwei Fräulein. Sie waren vier geworden, vom gleichen Traum vereint.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen. Zuerst mussten sie einen Ort finden, der zu jedem passte. Schließlich hatten sie während ihres monatelangen Ritts durch das ganze Land eine Gegend gefunden, mit der alle einverstanden waren. Rowena war von den wunderschönen Bergen bezaubert worden, die über den Horizont ragten. Godric hatte seinerseits das breite Flachland sofort geliebt. Helga und Salazar, schließlich, waren vom Wald hingezogen, der die nahen Berge vom Flachland trennte, das Godric so sehr liebte. Das war jedoch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen: Wenn Salazar die Frische und die Dunkelheit des Waldes mochte, war Helga ihrerseits von den Tausenden von magischen und nicht-magischen Pflanzen und Tieren fasziniert, die dort wuchsen beziehungsweise lebten.

Helga fuhr träumerisch mit der Hand über die Eichentür und ging schließlich zum Wald. Hogwarts würde bald die Schule werden, von der sie so sehr geträumt hatten, aber es fehlte ihm noch eine Sache: Das Schloss hatte kein Wappen. Unfähig dazu, sich über die Farben und das Tier zu einigen, die das Schloss vertreten sollten, wären Godric und Salazar zauberstabgreiflich geworden, wenn Rowena nicht noch einmal ihre Klugheit und ihre Ruhe bewiesen hätte. Da keiner sich mit den anderen einigen konnte, würde jeder sein eigenes Wappen wählen. Man bräuchte nur, das Wappen in vier Felder zu teilen, und jeder würde sein Tier und seine Farben wählen. Als Helga entgegen setzte, dass es dann keine Einigkeit geben würde, und dass es eben nicht das war, was sie sich wünschten, hatte sie erwidert, dass es reichen würde, das Schloss in die Mitte zu stellen, da es das war, was sie alle vier vereint hatte.

Gedankenverloren kam Helga auf einer Lichtung an. Auch sie musste nun ihr Wappen wählen. Salazar und Godric, die beide aus einer adligen Familie stammten, hatten entschlossen, die Farben ihrer jeweiligen Familie zu nehmen, wobei sie einen Löwe – nach Godric ein Symbol für Mut – und eine Schlange – Salazars Lieblingstier – hinzugefügt hatten. Rowena hatte das Azurblaue des Himmels und das Bronze gewählt, so wie den Adler, der im Himmel König ist. Was Helga betraf, so hatte sie noch nichts gefunden. Sie lehnte sich an eine Birke und schloss die Augen, während die Sonne ihr Gesicht sanft wärmte. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen. Natürlich! Die Sonne, ohne die keine Pflanze wachsen könnte. Das würde ihre Farbe sein: Das Gelbe. Nun brauchte sie nur noch, eine weitere Farbe und ein Tier zu finden, und alle vier wären dann bereit, nach den ersten Schülern von Hogwarts zu suchen. Sich dem Streicheln des Tagessterns hingebend, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie einschlief.

Helga erwachte wegen des schwachen Geräusches eines dauernden Kratzens. Sie machte die Augen auf und merkte, dass die Nacht bereits hereingebrochen war. Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, die Quelle des Geräusches zu orten. Schließlich bemerkte sie im Licht der Mondsichels ein Geschöpf in ihrer Nähe, das an der Erde kratzte, um seine Unterkunft zu bauen. Nachdem sie es einen Moment lang beobachtet hatte, erkannte Helga es als einen Dachs. Dieses Tier war ihr sehr ähnlich: Es lebte in voller Einheit mit der Natur und scheute sich nicht, Stunden lang zu arbeiten. Helga kniete sich hin und reichte ihm die Hand.

_Das Tier spürte die Bewegung und drehte neugierig den Kopf. Es schnüffelte an der Pfote dieses seltsamen Zweibeiners, der vor ihm stand, und ließ sich schließlich von ihm streicheln._

Helga, die neben dem Dachs kniete, streichelte ihn lange. Ja, immerhin war ihr dieses Tier ähnlich. Und da er nachts lebte, würde sie die Nacht zu ihrer Farbe machen. Sie lächelte und stand nach ein paar Minuten wieder auf. Der Dachs bewegte sich zuerst nicht. Dann, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihn die Hexe nicht weiter streicheln wollte, machte er sich wieder an seinen Bau. Helga schaute ihn dabei ein paar Augenblicke lang an, ehe sie zum Schloss zurückkehrte.

Kaum war sie durch die Eichentüre gegangen, und schon stürzte Rowena auf sie zu.

„Helga! Da bist du endlich! Wo warst du hin, wir haben Stunden lang nach dir gesucht! Merlin sei Dank, du lebst noch!"

„Beruhige dich, Rowena", erwiderte ihre Freundin lächelnd. „Ich bin bloß in den Wald spazieren gegangen und bin dabei eingeschlafen. Aber ich habe eine gute Nachricht für euch", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, dass Godric und Salazar hinter der Hexe standen.

„Welche?", griff Salazar mit seiner ruhigen Stimme ein.

„Ich habe mein Wappen gefunden", antwortete Helga schlicht.


	2. Godric, Graf von Gryffindor

**Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts**

**Godric, Graf von Gryffindor**

Wie todlangweilig diese Empfänge waren! Der junge Erbe und zukünftige Graf von Gryffindor seufzte noch einmal, als er sah, wie die Gäste zu einer respektvollen Verbeugung den Rücken krümmten, wenn sie an seinem Vater vorbeikamen. Und wie sie ihn kritisierten, sobald sie sich von ihm entfernt hatten...

Godric war ein großer, impulsiver Junge, der im folgenden Sommer vierzehn Jahre alt werden sollte. Zur großen Verzweiflung seines Vaters jedoch, war ihm nichts lieber, als im Hof des Schlosses mit Schwertern zu trainieren, und er war für die Versuche des Hausherren unempfänglich, ihm beizubringen, wie er sich um seinen zukünftigen Grundbesitz kümmern sollte. Und obwohl er es nicht besonders mochte, wenn er Stunden lang im Schloss eingesperrt sitzen und dort lernen musste, wie er das Land verwalten sollte, mochte der mutmaßliche Erbe noch weniger, wenn er rechts von seinem Vater sitzen musste, um die heuchlerischen Grüße zahlreicher Adligen entgegenzunehmen, die dem Grafen ihren Gruß entboten.

Zwar verdiente Emrys Gryffindor den Respekt, den er imponierte. Dieser große Mann mit Feuerhaar, wie sein Sohn, bemühte sich ständig darum, mit seinen Nachbarn in Frieden zu bleiben. Als er kaum älter war als Godric nun war, hatte er die Adligen der Umgebung hart bekämpft, damit sie anerkannten, dass sein Wert auf dem Feld ihn zu einem äußerst gefährlichen Gegner machte, den man lieber nicht herausfordern sollte. Doch jetzt wurde Emrys alt und wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange leben würde. Und das wussten auch seine Nachbarn, die hinter seinem Rücken Komplotte schmiedeten, wie sie seinen Grundbesitz erobern und sich teilen könnten, wenn der Greis sterben würde.

Godric aber hatte keine Lust, Nachfolger seines Vaters zu werden, und immer wieder ging er aus dem Schloss hinaus, um auf den Straßen zu reiten oder in den Wirtshäusern zu trinken. Manchmal jedoch konnte er dem Protokoll nicht ausweichen, und an diesem Abend musste er wieder neben seinem Vater sitzen.

Als das Festessen schließlich zu einem Ende kam und die Tänze anfingen, zeigte Emrys seinem Sohn, dass er endlich aufstehen durfte, da er selber mit anderen Landesfürsten wichtige Dinge besprechen musste.

'Er weiß nicht, was er will', dachte Godric ironisch. 'Er sagt, er will mir beibringen, wie man das Land verwaltet, doch wenn er selbst wichtige Angelegenheiten regeln muss, wünscht er nicht, dass ich ihn begleite.'

Godric gehorchte und ging zu den Gästen. Er blickte wertschätzend zu den Tänzerinnen, die sich zu einer traditionellen Musik bewegten, dann wandte er den Blick von den Festlichkeiten ab und beobachtete die Leute, die ihn umgaben. Da standen Leute aus der ganzen Gegend. Er erkannte Gräfinnen und Herzoginnen, deren Gatten mit seinem Vater in einem kleineren Raum in der Nähe des Empfangssaal sprachen.

Er sah auch, wie die Diener eilig den Bitten der Gäste nachgingen, sobald Letztere mit den Fingern schnippten. Er fragte sich, was sie denken würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass manche unter ihnen nicht menschlich waren.

„Welch eine schöne Gesellschaft, nicht wahr?", flüsterte eine kalte Stimme in seinem Rücken. „Wie schade, dass sie führen und sich dabei die Stelle jener widerrechtlich aneignen, die ihre Meister sein sollten."

Godric drehte sich um und sah einen gleichaltrigen jungen Mann mit langem, rabenschwarzem Haar und tief schwarzen Augen.

„Wer seid Ihr? Und was meint Ihr damit?"

„Ich heiße Salazar, mein Vater ist Graf von Slytherin."

„Godric, Graf von Gryffindor."

„Ich dachte, der Graf war gerade dabei, mit meinem Vater zu sprechen?", antwortete Salazar mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Ja, nun, zukünftiger Graf...", erwiderte Godric, dessen Gesicht den Eindruck machte, als wollte er einen Wettbewerb mit seinem Haar halten.

„Das stimmt jedoch, dass der Graf sehr alt wird. Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich, dass er das Jahresende nicht überlebt. Daher seht Ihr Euch schon, wie Ihr an seiner Stelle sitzt, nicht wahr?"

Godrics Blick wurde finster.

„Das möchte mein Vater gerne, aber ich habe keine Lust darauf, ihm nachzufolgen. Ich ertrage diese ganze Heuchelei nicht und will nicht für ein Land kämpfen, das mir nichts nutzt."

„Das ist doch unsere Pflicht, über geringere Leute zu herrschen", murmelte Salazar zur Antwort.

„Die geringeren Leute? Die Tatsache, dass unsere Diener nicht in einer adligen Familie geboren wurden, soll uns nicht dazu führen, sie für geringer als uns zu halten."

„Ich rede nicht vom so genannten Adel. Sie halten sich für Adlige, weil sie ein Schwert besitzen und es für sich sprechen lassen. Jene, die es wirklich wert sind zu herrschen, sind jene, die die Kraft besitzen. Jene, die wie wir beide dazu auserwählt wurden, über jene zu herrschen, die als einzige Macht ihr Schwert haben."

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe Eure Schlussfolgerung nicht, Salazar", erwiderte Godric mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ihr seid ein Zauberer, genauso wie ich", flüsterte Salazar mit rascher und lebhafter Stimme. „Wir allein sind es wert, über jene zu herrschen, die die Kraft nicht besitzen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Zauberer es mehr wert sind zu herrschen als Muggel. Jene, die die Macht verdienen, sind jene, die gut zu ihren Dienern zu sein wissen. Wenn Muggel dazu fähig sind, dann sind sie genau so wert wie Zauberer, sich Adlige zu nennen."

Salazar setzte ein hämisches Lächeln auf.

„Ein Muggelliebhaber, wie ich sehe."

„Eher jemand, der die magische Kraft nicht für eine hält, die es mehr verdient zu siegen als die Kraft des Schwertes."

„Das werden wir sehen", erwiderte Salazar.

Und hierauf zog er seinen Lederhandschuh und verpasste Godric eine Ohrfeige. Der Lärm ließ sich mehrere anwesende Gäste sich umdrehen und bald stoppten alle Gespräche, von Ungläubigkeit ersetzt: Während ihre Väter im Schloss miteinander sprachen, würden beide Erben duellieren.

„Rigomer!", rief Godric.

„Mein Lord?", fragte der Diener, als er ankam.

„Lasst mein Pferd und das von Lord Slytherin satteln! Wir reiten zur Kampfstätte. Und bereitet zwei Rüstungen."

Dann drehte er sich zu Salazar um:

„Ich wurde beleidigt, daher soll ich die Waffen und Bedingungen des Kampfes wählen. Wir werden mit dem Schwert kämpfen, bis der Tod unser Duell beendet oder einer von uns um Gnade fleht."

Das Geflüster um sie herum war erschrocken. Dieses Duell würde bestimmt schreckliche Folgen haben und jene, die beide jungen Männer kannten, wussten, dass keiner die Gnade seines Gegners annehmen würde. Der junge Gryffindor hatte also gerade einen Kampf bis zum Tode angesagt.

Beide jungen Leute schenkten jedoch den Gesprächen keine Aufmerksamkeit und gingen zur Tür. Nachdem er sich vor seinem Meister verbeugt hatte, war der Hauself hinausgegangen, um die Pferde und die Rüstungen vorzubereiten, und sie trafen ihn im Stall. Die Pferde waren bereits gesattelt und zwei weitere Hauselfen halfen ihnen, die Rüstungen anzuziehen und auf ihr Paradepferd zu steigen. Die beiden Erben waren aber kaum anderthalb Meile geritten, als sich die Pferde plötzlich aufbäumten.

Vor ihnen, mit Fackeln und Dolche in den Händen, hatten sich Straßenräuber gerade erhoben und bedrohten sie. Als er bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht bewegten, hob einer der Räuber seinen Dolch und stach ihn in die Brust von Salazars Pferd. Das Tier starb sofort, stürzte zusammen und ließ seinen Reiter mitfallen. Als er dies sah, sprang Godric von seinem eigenen Pferd herunter und stürzte sich, das Schwert in der Hand, zum Räuber, der ihm am nächsten stand. Der Mann wurde vom plötzlichen Angriff überrascht, hatte keine Zeit, sich zu wehren, und starb auf der Stelle.

Inzwischen hatte Salazar die Zeit gehabt, seinen Zauberstab zu finden, der zum Glück nicht gebrochen war, als er vom Pferd gefallen war. Er hob ihn und flüsterte:

„Expelliar...!"

Doch ein Fußtritt vom Räuber traf seine Hand und ließ den Zauberstab wegfliegen. Ein paar Meter weiter musste sich Godric mit einem weiteren Mann herumschlagen, der bald unter den Schwertschlägen des Jugendlichen fiel. Jener, der Salazars Pferd getötet hatte, griff dann den jungen Zauberer an, der keine Zeit gehabt hatte, die Hand an sein Schwert zu legen, und daher schutzlos war.

Der Dolchstoß durchbohrte das Kettenhemd und stach in die Brust des Zauberers, wobei er das Herz bloß um ein paar Zentimeter verfehlte. Verzweifelt riss Salazar den Dolch aus seiner Brust und ergriff sein Schwert mit beiden Händen. Der Straßenräuber hauchte wenige Momente später seine Seele aus, von seinem letzten Mittäter gefolgt.

Godric wischte sein Schwert im Gras ab, drehte sich zu Salazar um und erblickte seine Wunde. Sofort suchte er in seinem Umhang nach einem Fläschchen. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen half er Salazar seine Rüstung auseinander zu nehmen und die Kleidung auszuziehen, die die Wunde bedeckten, reinigte sie und goss den Balsam darauf.

Ein paar Minuten später fragte Salazar, der sich inzwischen wieder besser fühlte:

„Warum? Du hättest mich sterben lassen können. Unser Duell sollte ja ein Kampf bis zum Tode sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich trotz dem, was ich gesagt habe, dazu fähig gewesen wäre, dich zu töten. Ich weiß aber, dass ich dich nicht von der Hand dieser Straßenräuber sterben lassen konnte", fuhr Godric mit fester Stimme fort, ehe er hinzufügte: „Hier ist dein Zauberstab."

„Danke. Schließlich hattest _du_ Recht. Hätte ich bloß meinen Zauberstab dabei gehabt, so hätte ich diesen Hinterhalt nie überleben können."

Godric lächelte.

„Das Duell wird also zwecklos?"

„Ja, kehren wir zum Schloss zurück."

Beide jungen Leute lächelten einander zu. Als sie das Schloss endlich erreichten, war die Feier schon längst vorbei, sowie das Gespräch zwischen Godrics Vater und seiner Nachbarn. Und der Empfang vom jungen Erbe war besonders hitzig.

„Wie wagst du es, vor mir zu erscheinen, nachdem du den Erben einer der größten Zaubererfamilien unserer Gegend duellieren wolltest?", wetterte Emrys.

„Er hatte mich beleidigt, Vater", erwiderte Godric selbstsicher. „Ich durfte die Ehre der Familie nicht beschmutzt werden lassen, Erbe oder nicht."

„Du verdienst es nicht mehr, über die Ehre der Familie zu reden. Aldebaric und ich haben darüber gesprochen und beschlossen, dass wir Salazar unseren gemeinsamen Erbe nennen würden. Du bist es nicht mehr wert, mein Sohn genannt zu werden. Ich leugne und enterbe dich."

Godric erblich wegen des Schocks. Er hatte zwar keine Lust, seinem Vater nachzufolgen, doch es war etwas anderes, enterbt zu werden. Seine Überraschung wurde jedoch nur größer, als Salazar mit kalter Stimme sprach:

„Soll ich verstehen, Sir, dass Ihr nicht mehr wollt, dass Euch Godric nachfolgt?"

„Das stimmt. Godric hat sich als unreif und der Bürde eines Grafen unwürdig erwiesen, die ihm gebühren sollte."

„In diesem Fall fürchte ich, Sir, dass Ihr in einer anderen Familie nach einem suchen müsst, der es annehmen wird, Euren Sohn zu ersetzen. Wenn Ihr ihn von diesem Schloss vertreibt, werde ich ihn begleiten und schwöre Euch auf das, was mir am Teuersten ist, und auf den Namen meiner Vorahnen, dass ich nicht versuchen werde, hierher zurückzukehren. Da Ihr Euren Sohn enterbt, werdet mein Vater und Ihr nach einem neuen Erbe suchen müssen."

Und hierauf wandte sich Salazar ab und winkte Godric, ihm zu folgen, was der junge Mann tat, ohne nachzudenken, so betäubt war er von den letzteren Ereignissen. Als beide die Tore des Schlosses erreichten, fragte Godric seinen Gefährten:

„Warum hast du das getan? Du sagtest doch, die Zauberer müssten über die Muggel herrschen. Hättest du den Vorschlag meines Vaters angenommen, so hättest du dazu gelangen können."

„Das stimmt. Du hast mir aber soeben bewiesen, dass es nicht genügt, Zauberkräfte zu besitzen, wenn man über die anderen herrschen will. Und wärst du nicht da gewesen, wäre ich nun tot. Du hast dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um mich zu retten. Meine Dankbarkeit werde ich dir nie genug zeigen können."

„Die hast du mir gerade reichlich gezeigt. Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du es schaffen kannst zu leben, ohne über ein Land zu herrschen?"

„Wenn du es kannst, warum wäre ich nicht dazu fähig?"

Beide Freunde lächelten einander zu und gingen zusammen durch die Tore, die sie zur Freiheit brachten. Zu ihrem Schicksal.


	3. Vaterliebe

**Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts**

**Vaterliebe**

Die junge Rowena näherte sich ihrem Vater, Jack Ravenclaw, einem reichen Händler und Zauberer, der seit dem Tod seiner Frau bei der Geburt mit seiner einzigen Tochter nördlich von London lebte. Der Geschäftsmann sprach mit einem Mann, dessen Umhang prächtig verziert war. Der Gesprächspartner ihres Vaters war alt und gehörte zweifellos zur hohen Schicht der Gesellschaft, vielleicht sogar zum Adel, denn die Stimme des Händlers war von Respekt erfüllt.

Vielleicht war das der Mann, den ihr ihr Vater zum Gatten erwählt hatte? Der Händler hatte zwar ständig behauptet, dass er warten würde bis er einen Mann fände, der ihm seiner Tochter wert zu sein schien, und dass er sie auch nicht vermählen würde, ehe sie alt genug war, aber Rowena war nun über vierzehn Jahre alt und viele ihrer Freundinnen waren, wenn noch nicht verheiratet, zumindest schon verlobt.

Das Mädchen genoss darüber hinaus eine atemberaubende Schönheit und zahlreiche Freier hatten den Mann um ihre Hand gebeten. Ihr Vater jedoch hatte immer abgelehnt, denn Rowena zeigte keine besondere Zuneigung zu den jungen Leuten, die ihr den Hof machten. Vielleicht hatte er nun entschlossen, dass die Zeit reif war, seine Tochter zu vermählen, wenn es sein musste, gegen ihren Willen?

Wenn er es so wünschte, dann würde sie ihm gehorchen. Und für sie war ohne Zweifel, dass ihr Vater für sie einen Mann wählen würde, der zu ihr passen würde. Hierauf näherte sie sich den beiden Männern und grüßte sie mit einem Knicks, so wie es ihr die alte Hexe beigebracht hatte, die sie ständig begleitete, wenn sie draußen war, und im Haus über sie wachte.

„Guten Tag, Vater. Anne hat mir gesagt, Ihr wünscht mich zu sprechen."

„Guten Tag, Rowena. Ich möchte dir Septimus Bellus vorstellen."

Der Mann verbeugte sich vor ihr, während sie erneut einen Knicks machte.

„Ich bin bezaubert, Euch zu treffen, gnädiges Fräulein. Euer Vater hat mir viel Gutes über Euch erzählt."

„Das freut mich sehr, Sir."

„Mr Bellus", griff Jack ein, „ist ein Zauberer, dem ich vor einiger Zeit begegnete. Er suchte nach Manuskripten über nordische Runen und wir sind dabei ins Gespräch gekommen. Er ist Runen- und Zauberkunstmeister und sucht nach jungen Leuten, denen er sein Wissen weitergeben könnte. Da ich weiß, wie du dich immer nach neuen Kenntnissen sehnst, habe ich ihm von dir und von deinem Wissensdurst erzählt. Er hat meine Bitte angenommen, dir die Kunst der magischen Runen beizubringen, so wie die des Kreierens und des Wirkens von Zaubern. Er hat mir noch einen Meister empfohlen, der dir das Malen beibringen könnte, als er erfahren hat, dass du die Kunst liebst. Dieser Künstler ist aber ein Muggel und darf nichts von deinen Zauberkräften wissen."

„Vater, Ihr macht mich wunschlos glücklich", antwortete das Mädchen.

„Und deine Freude macht mich wunschlos glücklich, mein liebes Kind. Du wirst mich jedoch verlassen müssen, um der Lehre deiner Meister zu folgen, denn Meister Bellus wohnt viel weiter nördlich. Was den Künstler betrifft, von dem er mir erzählte, arbeitet er im nordöstlichen Teil der Insel. Ich werde dich von Zeit zu Zeit besuchen, doch es ist wohl möglich, dass wir uns von nun an selten wiedersehen."

„Mit Eurem Segen, Vater, werde ich Euch verlassen. Und wenn Meister Bellus mir das Schreiben beibringen möchte, so könnte ich mit Euch in Kontakt bleiben. So werdet Ihr von meinen Fortschritten erfahren können."

„So soll es dann sein. Meister Bellus, nehmt Ihr an, meiner Tochter mit den magischen Runen und der Zauberkunst auch noch das Lesen und das Schreiben beizubringen?"

„Nie hätte ich Eurer Tochter die magischen Runen und die Zauberkunst beigebracht, ohne ihr zuvor das Lesen und das Schreiben beizubringen, Mr Ravenclaw."

„Dann, mein liebes Kind, musst du jetzt deinen Koffer vorbereiten, denn du reist heute Abend ab, noch bevor die Nacht hereinbricht. Anne wird euch beide begleiten."

„Ich danke Euch dafür, Vater, und verspreche Euch, alles zu tun, Eurem Vertrauen zu mir gerecht zu bleiben", antwortete sie, bevor sie sich auf ein Zeichen ihres Vaters von den beiden Männern verabschiedete.

Fast rennend machte sie sich zu ihrem Schlafzimmer auf, wo die alte Hexe eine Jagdszene stickte. Als sie aufblickte, sah die Anstandsdame das strahlende Lächeln ihrer jungen Herrin.

„Nun, mein gnädiges Fräulein, was habt Ihr gehört, worüber Ihr Euch so sehr freut?"

„Anne, bereitet bitte Euren Koffer vor, denn wir reisen heute schon ab. Vater hat mir einen Lehrer für die Runen- und Zauberkunst gefunden sowie für die Malerei und Ihr reist mit mir."

„Das freut mich für Euch, gnädiges Fräulein", antwortete die alte Frau, während sie ihr Werk zur Seite legte und sich an die Arbeit machte.

Fünf Stunden später ging Rowena, die sich von ihrem Vater verabschiedet hatte und ignorierte, dass sie ihn zum letzten Mal sah, mit Freude im Herzen aus dem Familienhaus. Nun war es für sie an der Zeit, diese Reise ins Unbekannte anzutreten. Diese Reise, die sie zu einer der größten Hexen ihrer Generation machen würde. Diese Reise, die sie zehn Jahre später dazu bringen würde, drei weiteren jungen Leuten zu begegnen, die gierig danach sein würden, Generationen von Zauberern und Hexen ihre Kenntnisse weiterzugeben. Diese Reise zu ihrem Schicksal.


	4. Zwei und zwei ist gleich eins

**Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts**

**Zwei und zwei ist gleich eins**

Helga war ruhig damit beschäftigt, sich auf dem Markt zu versorgen, als sie Geschrei hörte. Männer waren gerade dabei zu lachen, doch nach ihrem Lachen zu schätzen, waren sie betrunken und ihre Freude klang nach Schadenfreude. Vorsichtig näherte sich Helga dem Ort, von dem der Lärm kam. Da sah sie, wie etwa zehn Männer auf einem Platz standen und etwas oder jemanden umgaben. Gerade in diesem Augenblick sprach einer der Männer:

„Na, Schönheit, warum versuste denn zu fliehen? Biste net wohl mit uns?"

„Ihr grober Klotz, lasst mich sofort los!", erwiderte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Sonst was, Schönheit?", griff ein anderer ein. „Wirst du dann schreien?"

Es gab tatsächlich einen Schrei. Vor Schmerz jedoch, denn die junge Frau hatte gerade in die Hand eines ihrer Peiniger gebissen.

„Du altes Miststück, das wirst du mir büßen!", dröhnte der Mann, hob die andere Hand und verpasste der Frau eine Ohrfeige, die sie zu Boden fallen ließ, während einer seiner Mittäter ein Holzstück vom Boden hob, um sie zu verprügeln.

Helgas Blut wallte vor Wut, als sie sah, wie diese Rüpel es wagten, eine wehrlose Frau zu misshandeln. Ohne über die möglichen Folgen nachzudenken, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf den bewaffneten Mann und schrie:

„Expelliarmus!"

Das Holzstück flog aus der Hand des Mannes, der gegen seinen Mittäter zurückgestoßen wurde. Doch noch etwas flog aus seiner Hand in Helgas Richtung: Ein Zauberstab. Betäubt taten die Männer nichts, um die Frau daran zu hindern, sich zu befreien. Diese lief zu Helga, die immer noch überrascht war zu entdecken, dass es in der Gruppe mindestens einen Zauberer gab, und zeigte mit ihrem Kinn auf den Zauberstab.

„Er gehört mir, einer dieser Rüpel hatte ihn mir aus den Händen entrissen. Danke, dass Ihr mir geholfen habt."

Ein Lächeln trat auf Helgas Lippen.

„Aber bitte. Nehmt ihn zurück."

„Hexen!", brüllte einer der Männer, der wieder zu Sinnen kam. „Das sind Hexen! Stoppt sie und verbrennen wir sie!"

Sofort flohen die beiden jungen Frauen von dem Ort des Zwischenfalls, während sich Helga innerlich verfluchte, dass sie auf eine so dumme Art und Weise gehandelt hatte: Statt eines Expelliarmus' hätte sie den Anführer bewusstlos verhexen und einen Täuschungszauber wirken sollen, um die anderen glauben zu lassen, dass er sich selbst mit seinem Stock geschlagen hatte. Doch es nützte nichts, darüber zu jammern, was hätte geschehen können. Im Moment war die Priorität, ihren Verfolgern zu entfliehen, denen bestimmt bald die Hälfte des Dorfes folgen würde.

Für Helga, deren Wunsch es gewesen war, in diesem kleinen Marktflecken inkognito zu leben, seit ihre Familie von Räubern hingemordet worden war, waren nun ihre Anonymität und ihre Aufgabe als Heilerin zu Ende. Die Leute glaubten, dass sie sich bloß mit Heilpflanzen auskannte, und sie hatte dieses Gerücht laufen lassen, aber bisher hatte keiner je gewagt, bei ihrem Tun von Hexerei zu sprechen. Das war aber nicht wirklich ein Problem. Sobald sie ihre Verfolger los sein würden, würden sich beide Frauen voneinander trennen und Helga würde zu einem anderen Weiler reisen.

Da sie am Dorfeingang vorbeigelaufen waren und nun über die Feldern liefen, drehte sich Helga um und bemerkte, dass die Männer auf die Verfolgung verzichtet hatten, und dass sie offensichtlich keiner gehört hatte. Helga und die Fremde verlangsamen daher ihren Schritt und gingen etwa eine Stunde lang weiter, bevor sie ein Wirtshaus fanden, wo sie anhielten, um ihren Durst zu stillen.

Sie saßen an einem Tisch und spürten, wie alle zu ihnen blickten, so ungewöhnlich war es, dass zwei Frauen alleine reisten. Helga beugte sich zur Fremden und flüsterte:

„Ihr seid also auch eine Hexe?"

„Ja. Mein Name ist Rowena Ravenclaw. Und Ihr seid?"

„Helga Hufflepuff. Ich kümmere mich darum, Kranke mit Pflanzen zu heilen. Aber was triebt Ihr denn hier? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Euch je im Dorf begegnete, und ich wohne doch seit drei Jahren dort."

„Ich habe vor zehn Jahren meine Familie verlassen, um der Lehre eines Zauberkunstmeisters zu folgen und zu lernen, wie man Zauber wirkt, aber auch, wie man welche erschaffen kann. Ich habe übrigens ein paar nützliche Zauber kreiert, sowie welche, die einem erlauben, die Figuren eines Gemäldes oder eines Wandteppiches sich bewegen zu lassen, indem man ihnen eine Seele einhaucht."

„Das finde ich besonders interessant", murmelte eine Stimme links von Helga.

Die Hexe schreckte hoch und sah zwei junge Männer in reicher Kleidung.

„Wer seid Ihr, und was wollt Ihr?", fragte die junge Frau, die auf der Hut war.

„Wir haben Euer Gespräch zufällig gehört, sehr gnädiges Fräulein, und möchten uns Eurer Gesellschaft anschließen, wenn Ihr es uns erlaubt", antwortete einer der beiden, dessen langes schwarzes Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden war.

Hierauf zog er aus seiner Tasche einen Zauberstab aus Kirschbaum und legte ihn als Friedenszeichen auf den Tisch. Sein Gefährter zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus, der aus Buchenholz war, und legte ihn auch auf den Tisch.

„Setzt Euch bitte", sagte Helga argwöhnisch, nachdem sie einen Blick mit Rowena getauscht hatte. „Ihr habt uns aber Eure Namen noch nicht verraten."

„Ich bin Salazar Slytherin. Und hier ist mein Freund, Godric Gryffindor", sagte er und zeigte auf seinen feuerhaarigen Freund. „Wie ich es Euch gerade sagte, haben wir Euer Gespräch gehört. Wir möchten wissen, ob Ihr es annehmen würdet, Euch uns anzuschließen."

„Uns Euch anzuschließen? Und wozu?"

„Wir möchten etwas aus unseren Kräften machen. Etwas Großes", griff Godric ein, in dessen Augen ein unbeschreibliches Licht funkelte. „Wir wollen, dass auch die Jüngeren die Bildung erhalten, die uns gegeben wurde."

„Die werden sie von den gleichen erhalten, die Euch gelehrt haben", erwiderte Rowena mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Und wenn sie verschieden sind, von einem ihrer Schüler."

„Diese Lehre ist aber unvollständig! Was wisst Ihr von Verwandlungen? Oder von der subtilen Kunst der Zaubertränke?"

„Nichts", antwortete Rowena nach kurzer Überlegung.

„Recht wenig", sagte Helga im gleichen Augenblick.

„Genau! Und Eure Kenntnisse von magischen Pflanzen sind bestimmt bei Weitem umfassender als die, die wir drei besitzen", fuhr Salazar fort und sprach zu Helga.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich richtig", gestand sie.

„Werdet Ihr es also annehmen, uns zu helfen?", fragte Godric.

Der Feuer brannte so hell in den Augen des jungen Mannes, dass die Hexe nur einen Augenblick lang zögerte.

„Ich bin bereit, Euch so gut zu helfen, wie ich es kann."

„Und Ihr, Rowena?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Was würde es ändern? Und was möchtet Ihr ihnen beibringen, was andere nicht könnten?"

„Nichts. Nichts und alles zugleich. Nichts, denn es gibt nichts, was ihnen kein Anderer beibringen könnte. Aber alles, denn statt alles über Zaubertränke zu wissen, ohne die Pflanzen zu kennen, die ihnen dafür nützlich sind, könnten sie bei Euch lernen, welche Zauber ihnen nutzen können, bei mir, inwiefern ihnen die Verwandlungen im Alltag dienen können, bei Salazar, wie sie Heiltränke, Gegenmittel, aber auch leichte Gifte brauen können, um ihre Feinde zu schwächen, und bei Helga, wie sie die Pflanzen, die ihnen vorteilhaft sind, von denen unterscheiden können, die sie vermeiden sollen. So wird ihr Wissen umfangreicher, vollständiger sein."

Rowena überlegte. Sie dachte über das Mädchen nach, das sie zehn Jahre früher gewesen war. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Wissensdurst damals und fragte sich, ob sie noch mehr Lehren angenommen hätte, wenn es ihr angeboten worden wäre. Sie dachte wieder an ihren Vater, der einer Krankheit erlegen war, und an Anne, ihre Anstandsdame, die an ihrem hohen Alter gestorben war. Ihr Meister hatte behauptet, er könnte ihr nichts mehr beibringen. Sie hatte also nichts und keinen mehr, der sie noch zurückhalten könnte.

Und sie dachte, dass sie es nicht auf sich nehmen könnte, Kindern, die den gleichen Wissensdurst hatten wie sie, eine noch vollständigere Bildung als ihre eigene vorzuenthalten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht könnte sie selbst bei diesen drei Zauberern und Hexen ein bisschen mehr über die Magie lernen? Ein Lächeln erblühte auf ihren Lippen und sie hörte, wie sie antwortete:

„Dann ist es also abgemacht, ich begleite Euch."

Ihr Lächeln spiegelte sich auf den Gesichtern der anderen drei. Sie waren zwei Freunde. Sie waren zwei unbekannte Frauen. Nun waren sie vier, von einem gleichen Traum vereint. Einem Traum, der den Name Hogwarts tragen würde. Einem Traum, der sie über tausend Jahre lang überleben würde. Vier träumten, und Hunderte von Generationen würden von diesem Traum profitieren. Dieses Lächeln war ein Versprechen, dass alle vier bis zu ihrem Tod halten würden. Das Versprechen, den nächsten Generationen die bestmögliche Bildung zu schenken.

Sie waren zwei Fräulein. Sie waren zwei Jünglinge. Und an jenem Tag, alle Gesetze der Mathematik herausfordernd, wurden zwei und zwei gleich eins.


	5. Die Spaltung

Hallo an alle! Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen OS. Diesmal erzählt Salazar von einem sehr wichtigen Tag in der Geschichte der Schule. Ein Tag, den die Gründer mit Furcht auf sich zukommen sahen und an dem ihre Freundschaft um ein Haar zerbrochen hätte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Anmerkung:** Der Begriff „Magbob" war, laut Pottermore, der freundliche Spitzname, den die Zauberer aus Zaubererfamilien den Muggelkindern gaben, die eine Begabung für die Zauberei besaßen. Zu jener Zeit dachten wenige Leute wie Slytherin, dass Muggelkinder in Hogwarts und – generell – in der Zaubererwelt fehl am Platz waren.

**Anmerkung Nr 2:** Ein billiger Witz hat sich in diesem Text versteckt. Werdet ihr ihn finden können?

**Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts**

**Die Spaltung**

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Salazar?", empörte sich Helga.

„Wann, meine Liebe, wirst du endlich verstehen, dass _Der Brunnen des wahren Glücks_ bloß ein Kindermärchen ist und dass seine Aussage keineswegs zu unserer Realität passt, außer für blöde Gänse wie dich?", erwiderte der Zauberer scheinheilig.

Helga und Rowena stießen beide einen entrüsteten Schrei aus. Godric, der sich – nach seinem hochroten Teint zu schätzen – in den letzten Minuten übermenschlich angestrengt hatte, sich zu beherrschen, schaffte es nicht länger und die Wut brach aus ihm hervor.

„Wenn du dir solche Bemerkungen erlaubst und meine Frau beleidigen willst, Salazar, darfst du sofort gehen, ich halte dich nicht zurück!"

Zur Antwort fing der dünne Zauberer an, sich den langen Bart glatt zu streichen. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er nichts Besseres bekommen würde als diese beredte Stille, drehte sich sein Freund zu den beiden Hexen um und drückte mit einer etwas ruhigerer Stimme endlich seine Meinung zum Thema aus, das sie spaltete.

„Ich muss jedoch gestehen, dass Salazars Argumente richtig sind und seine Schlussfolgerung logisch. Wir können einfach nicht so weitermachen, deines Vorbehalts ungeachtet, unsere Arbeitsmethode zu ändern, Helga. Ein Vorbehalt, den ich übrigens selber habe", fuhr er fort, als er bemerkte, wie seine Gattin den Mund aufmachte.

„Und glaubst du wirklich, dass wir es schaffen werden, die Zauberer und Hexen magischer Herkunft dazu zu bringen, ihre Meinung zu ändern, wenn wir sie von den Magbobs trennen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dann akzeptieren werden, dass diese Kinder es tatsächlich wert sind, unsere Lehre zu verfolgen?"

Ein spöttisches Schnauben antwortete ihr. Als sein Freund jedoch den Kopf zu ihm drehte, war Salazars Gesicht wieder eine unergründliche Maske. Godric seufzte und fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über sein eigenes Gesicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Helga. Aber eines weiß ich: Wenn wir nichts machen, wird sich die Lage nicht verbessern, ganz im Gegenteil. Es wäre unsinnig von uns, so zu tun, als würden wir nichts sehen und nichts hören. Die Tatsache ist, dass es sicher war, dass sich Spannungen bilden würden. Es sind einfach zu viele Schüler da, damit es ruhig bleibt. Und in den letzten Wochen haben sich die Zwischenfälle zwischen Magbobs und Zauberern magischer Herkunft vervielfacht..."

„Du meinst, dass sich die Zwischenfälle zwischen Williamson und Staney vervielfacht haben. Sie verfügen zwar beide über ein gewisses Charisma und sind jeder der Anführer einer kleinen Bande, aber das sind bloß Rivalitäten zwischen zwei hitzigen jungen Männern, Godric. Rivalitäten, die nichts mit ihrer Herkunft zu tun haben", brach ihm Rowena mit lebhafter Stimme das Wort ab.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du das Gleiche sagen würdest, wenn du Staney gehört hättest, als ich ihn zu meinem Arbeitszimmer brachte, um ihn auszupeitschen. Er schätzte, dass seine Strafe gerecht war, doch nicht, weil er einen Mitschüler angegriffen hatte, sondern weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, 'diesen Kräftedieb zu vernichten, in dessen Adern weniger Magie fließt als bei einem Hauself'. Glaubst du immer noch, dass es nichts mit Williamsons Muggelfamilie zu tun hat? Eine Familie, die ihn übrigens verleugnete, sobald er das erste Anzeichen von Magie zeigte, was seine Stimmung nicht bessert, wenn er wegen seines Blutes beleidigt wird."

Rowena war erstarrt, als sie die Worte hörte, von denen Godric berichtet hatte. Nun war sie bleich und mit zitternder Stimme gab sie sich geschlagen.

„Du hast Recht. Wir dürfen nicht länger die Augen vor den Tatsachen verschließen."

„Du heißt diese Trennung also gut? Wir wollten vereint sein, Rowena! Vereint, nicht wegen des Verhaltens zweier Schüler getrennt, die hitziger sind als die anderen! Godric, du hast selbst gesagt, dass jede Zwietracht unser Fall sein würde, und dass wir daher alle Entscheidungen über die Schule nur einstimmig beschließen durften! Es ging ja noch an, wenn wir das Wappen der Schule in vier Teile trennten, denn das Schloss vereinte uns und das war die einzige Lösung, um weiterzukommen. Aber die Schüler tatsächlich trennen? Sie zwingen, gegeneinander zu kämpfen, nur um zwei von ihnen daran zu hindern, dass sie mit jeder Minute versuchen, sich gegenseitig umzubringen? Das war nicht der Traum, von dem ihr beide uns erzählt hattet! Dieser Traum war der von Zauberern und Hexen, die über ihre Unterschiede hinaus vereint sind, um an der Seite der Muggel friedlich leben zu können und sich dabei verteidigen zu können, falls ihr Leben bedroht sein sollte."

„Aber dieser Traum ist tot, Helga", griff Salazar mit einer sanften Stimme ein, die mit dem Ton, den er soeben benutzt hatte, heftig kontrastierte und die eine Spur Bedauern durchscheinen ließ. „Dieser Traum ist in gerade dem Moment gestorben, in dem der Friede unter unseren Schülern starb. Wenn wir aber bei jenen Zwietracht säen, die Zwietracht säen, werden wir vielleicht eine Chance haben, jene zu einen, die sich nach nichts Anderem sehnen als nach Einigung. Wir müssen es versuchen, denn das Ergebnis dieser Tat ist zwar unsicher, doch ich habe keinen Zweifel daran – und du auch nicht, das weiß ich –, was uns Untätigkeit kosten würde. Wenn wir die Schüler tatsächlich trennen, gehen wir das Risiko ein, das zusammenstürzen zu sehen, wofür wir soviel gegeben haben. Aber wenn wir nichts ändern, ist für uns das einzig Unbekannte, wie lange unser Traum überleben wird, ehe er zu Trümmern wird."

Helga wischte mit einer raschen Bewegung die Wuttränen weg, die aus ihren Augen perlten, und sprach mit einer Stimme, die sie sich bemühte, unter Kontrolle zu halten:

„Und wie werdet ihr sie trennen? Welche Kriterien wollt ihr nutzen? Alle besitzen magische Kräfte. Alle lernen, die Kraft zu bändigen, die ihnen geschenkt wurde. Welche Unterschiede gibt es zwischen diesen Kindern?"

„Ich denke, dass ich mich um die hitzigeren Kinder kümmern könnte, und auch um jene, die eine besondere Neigung zu Verwandlungen haben", schlug Godric vor.

„Du willst also deine Schüler nach deinen eigenen Vorlieben wählen? Wenn wir auf solche Weise denken, wird Salazar keinen Magbob an seiner Seite annehmen, wie wir seine Meinung zu ihnen kennen", erwiderte seine Gattin bissig.

„Ich habe nichts gegen Magbobs", antwortete Salazar, was ihm von seiner Freundin einen Blick einbrachte, bei dem Ungläubigkeit mit Abneigung wetteiferte. „Ich denke im Gegenteil, dass manche unter ihnen unleugbare Qualitäten haben. Insbesondere William McDornell und Carrie Eiristin, die vor nichts zurückschrecken, wenn das Endergebnis zu ihrem Nutzen ist. Ich wäre froh, sie zu den Meinigen zu zählen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ysabel Weighton begeistert wäre, noch härter zu lernen als das, was wir ihr zur Zeit vorschlagen können, und ich kann sie nur ermuntern, diesen Weg weiter zu gehen. Und alle, denen Pergamente nicht zuwider sind, werden bei mir willkommen sein."

„Wenn ich richtig verstehe, so nehmt ihr jene, die euch gleich sind, und lasst die anderen zurück. Nun, für mich sind Loyalität und Einigung keine leeren Worte und ich werde nie unseren Traum begraben, Hogwarts zu einer geeinigten Schule zu machen. Ich werde alle annehmen, die zu mir kommen, egal, welche Qualitäten, Fehler oder Kompetenzen sie besitzen, und ich werde ihnen beibringen, trotz der Prüfungen und Herausforderungen des Lebens vereint zu bleiben. Und wenn ein Schüler nicht zu euren elitären Erwartungen passt, wird er bei mir stets willkommen sein."

Und hierauf ging sie würdevoll aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Niedergeschlagen folgten ihr Godric und Rowena mit schweren Schritten, wobei der erste bestimmt schon nach den Worten für die Rede suchte, die er auf jeden Fall würde halten müssen, um eine solche Änderung in der Politik der Schule zu rechtfertigen.

Allein geblieben dachte Salazar über die Folgen dieses Streites nach. Das war zwar nicht der erste, aber bis jetzt hatte Helga ihre Meinung nie so stark und so heftig ausgedrückt und er selbst hatte es nicht ganz geschafft, seine Freunde für seine eigene Meinung zu gewinnen. Sie hielten weiter an der Idee fest, dass die Muggel in Hogwarts nicht fehl am Platz waren. Das war lächerlich.

Er konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, dass Oliver Staney den Auftrag, mit dem er ihn ein paar Monate vorher betraut hatte, perfekt erfüllt hatte. Als sich jener bei seinem Meister für Zaubertränke und Magisches Duellieren beklagt hatte, dass die Muggel in der Schule einen viel zu großen Platz bekamen, hatte der abgesetzte Adlige gemeint, dass er die falsche Einheit des Schlosses brechen und damit die Kräftediebe daraus verjagen könnte, wenn er sich ein Opfer aussuchte, das es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte.

Zwar hatten sie ihr Ziel nicht erreicht, nämlich wegen Godrics Sturheit, wegen der Engstirnigkeit, die Rowena manchmal an den Tag legte, wegen Helgas vor Liebe triefenden Herzens und, das musste er eingestehen, wegen seiner zu scharfen Zunge, doch es war nicht alles verloren. Er hatte von den Werken gehört, die ein gewisser Herpo verfasst hatte, der von den engstirnigen Leuten, die von wahrer Größe nichts verstanden, „der Üble" genannt worden war.

Rowenas Idee, in der Schule so viele Manuskripte zu sammeln wie möglich, war keine schlechte gewesen. Er müsste jemanden finden, der seiner Frau vorschlagen würde, die Schriften des Magiers zu erlangen. Vielleicht der Meister für Magische Verteidigung? Sobald das Zauberbuch in seiner Reichweite sein würde, würde er nicht lange brauchen, um sich dessen zu bemächtigen und den berühmten Basilisken zu erschaffen, der es ihm erlauben würde, jene diskret aus dem Wege zu schaffen, die nicht im Schloss sein durften.

Ein Lächeln blühte auf seinen dünnen Lippen. Wenn die Muggel bemerken würden, dass sie der Tod noch einfacher in Hogwarts traf als in ihrer Welt von der Hand ihresgleichen, würden sie bald fliehen und die Stelle für jene frei machen, die es wirklich verdienten, in die Kunst des Arkanums eingeweiht zu werden.

Salazar ging mit langsamen Schritten aus dem Raum hinaus und schloss hinter sich die Tür vom Arbeitszimmer der Zauberkunst. Es war nun für ihn an der Zeit, in seine Quartiere zurückzukehren und daran zu überlegen, was er seinen Schülern am nächsten Tag beibringen würde.


	6. Der Sprechende Hut

**Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts**

**Der Sprechende Hut**

Godric Gryffindor runzelte verständnislos die Stirn, als die Eule vor ihm landete. Nicht, weil er diesen Uhu nicht kannte. Er war auch nicht erstaunt, einen Brief zu bekommen, denn immerhin schrieben regelmäßig zahlreiche Zauberer und Hexen an seine Gefährten oder an ihn, wobei der Empfänger meistens wegen des Lieblingsgebiets des Absenders gewählt wurde. Es war auch nicht diese Schrift, die ihm undeutlich bekannt vorkam. Manche Eltern schrieben so oft an die Gründer der kleinen schottischen Schule, dass die vier Freunde ihre Schrift ohne Schwierigkeiten wieder erkennen konnten, selbst wenn sie sich nicht immer an den Namen erinnerten, bevor sie das Schreiben entrollten, das ihnen geschickt worden war.

Nein, was Godric rätselhaft war, war die Art, wie sein Name formuliert war. Eine Formulierung, die er seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte: _Godric 1. Graf von Gryffindor_.

Er war vierundzwanzig Jahre zuvor von seinem Vater enterbt worden, am Tag, an dem er seinen heutigen besten Freund Salazar kennengelernt hatte. Seit ihrer Begegnung war Salazars Meinung zu den Muggeln die gleiche geblieben, aber er wusste, dass er unter den vier der einzige war, der sie nicht für mit den Zauberern gleichwertig hielt, so dass er es vermied, sie zu sehr herabzusetzen.

Nach einer langen Überlegung steckte Godric den Brief in eine Tasche seines Umhangs und machte sich zu den Quartieren auf, die er mit Helga Hufflepuff teilte, einer Hexe, der er siebzehn Jahre vorher in einem Wirtshaus begegnet war und die zugestimmt hatte, an Godrics und Salazars Traum teilzunehmen. Sie hatte Rowena Ravenclaw mit sich gezogen, die als Tochter eines reichen Händlers aus London geboren worden war und nach ein paar Jahren mit ihnen Salazars Zuneigung zu ihr angenommen hatte und seine Frau geworden war.

Paradoxerweise hatte Helga, die doch von Natur aus viel spontaner und schneller war als Rowena, viel länger überlegt, als ihr Godric, der sie inzwischen als mehr als eine Freundin mochte, seine Gefühle zu ihr enthüllt hatte. Jetzt aber hatten sie geheiratet und die junge Frau würde ihm am Ende des Jahres einen Erbe schenken.

Als er in seinen Quartieren und in seinem Lieblingssessel saß, zögerte er noch ein paar Minuten, dann zog er den Brief aus seiner Tasche heraus, brach das Siegel und entrollte das Pergament.

_Sehr geehrter Godric,_

_Ich weiß, dass Euch dieser Brief von mir bestimmt überraschen wird, doch ich halte es für meine Pflicht, ihn Euch zu schreiben. Heute hauchte Euer Vater nach einer langen Krankheit, die ihn stark geschwächt hatte, seine Seele aus. Lord Gryffindor hat eine viel stärkere Gesundheit bewiesen als das, was unsere Nachbarn und ich geglaubt hätten, denn wir erwarteten bereits vor über zwanzig Jahren, dass er verscheiden würde, doch schließlich hat er zahlreiche unserer Nachbarn begraben, ehe er selber starb._

_Ich bedauere sehr, Euch sagen zu müssen, dass Euer Name während dieser vierundzwanzig Jahre, die Eurer Abreise folgten, ein Grund von Wut blieb. Ihr kanntet den ihm eigenen hitzigen Charakter und ich muss leider sagen, so peinlich mir dieses Geständnis ist, dass ihn dieser Charakter erst mit seiner Seele verließ._

_Jedoch kannte ich Euren Vater besser als jeder andere Mensch und ich glaube, dass er an dieser Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte, und an der Pein litt, die er Euch damit bereitete. Schlimmer noch, er litt an dem Affront, den er mich erleben ließ, denn ich verlor meinen Sohn, als Ihr Euren Vater verlort. Ich frage mich heute noch, ob ich recht hatte, seine Entscheidung zu unterstützen._

_Euer Vater wird morgen auf Eurem Familienfriedhof begraben und ich möchte, dass Ihr anwesend seid, obgleich ich nicht ignoriere, dass Ihr einen Groll gegen diesen Mann hegen sollt, der Euch Eures Titels und des Landes beraubte, die an diesem Tage Euch gebühren sollten._

_Wenn Ihr es ablehnt, bitte ich Euch zumindest darum, mir Nachrichten von Salazar zukommen zu lassen, den ich immer geliebt und den mein Herz nicht vergessen hat. Wenn Ihr annehmt zu kommen, möchte ich Euch darum bitten, es meinem Sohn zu sagen, damit ich ihn wiedersehen darf, bevor ich selber in das nächste Leben komme._

_Ich sende Euch diesen Brief mit meiner besten Eule in der Hoffnung, dass sie Euch früh genug erreicht, damit Ihr kommen könnt, wenn Ihr es wünscht._

_In meinem Schloss von Garden's Manor verfasst, am zweiten Tag des achten Monats anno dei eintausend und zwei_

_Aldebaric Slytherin_

„Was ist los, Godric?", fragte Helga, als sie ein paar Minuten später eintrat und sah, wie ihr Gatte in Überlegungen vertieft war.

„Ich muss mich mit Salazar treffen", antwortete er plötzlich.

Godric ging hinaus und marschierte schnell zu den Quartieren seiner Freunde. Nachdem er geklopft hatte, trat er ein und warf dem Mann mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Ich muss dich sprechen, Salazar."

„Ich höre dir zu", antwortete sein Freund ruhig.

„Vater starb heute. Dein Vater wünscht, dass ich bei seinem Begräbnis dabei bin, und du auch, damit er dich wiedersieht, ehe er stirbt."

„Was wirst du tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Und du?"

„Wenn du an seinem Begräbnis teilnimmst, werde ich dich begleiten. Wenn du es nicht willst, werde ich meinem Vater einen Brief schreiben, um ihm meinen Gruß zu entbieten."

Godric setzte sich seinem Freund gegenüber und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Nach einer langen Minute, blickte er wieder auf.

„Ich wusste zwar, dass er alt war, und doch hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass er starb. Und noch weniger, dass es mir dein Vater schreibt. Ich ignoriere, ob er Recht hat, wenn er sagt, dass mein Vater seine Entscheidung bedauerte, mich zu enterben. Ich weiß aber auch, dass sein Wort Ehrenwort war und dass er diese Worte nie zurückgenommen hätte, die er mir gegenüber sprach. Auf irgendeine Weise hat er selber gesagt, dass er nicht mehr mein Vater war."

„Das stimmt."

„Er war jedoch ein guter Mensch. Und dein Vater, wenn ich dem glauben darf, was du mir über ihn erzählt hast, hätte es mir nie geschrieben, wenn er selbst nicht zutiefst davon überzeugt gewesen wäre. Und wenn es so einfach für ihn ist, in den Herzen zu lesen, wie du es behauptest, dann hat er vielleicht Recht."

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte Salazar nach einer lange Stille erneut.

„Ich hole meinen Reiseumhang und meinen Besen", beschloss Godric plötzlich.

„Ich folge dir", nickte Salazar.

Nach Emrys' Begräbnis entboten beide Freunde dem neuen Grafen, der von Godrics Vater gewählt worden war, ihren Gruß und ritten zu Aldebarics Herrenhaus, wo sie dem alten Mann die Geburt seiner Enkelin, Salazars und Rowenas nun achtjähriger Tochter, mitteilten. Dann, nachdem sie ihm für seine Gastfreundschaft gedankt hatten, reisten sie zurück nach Hogwarts, das nun ihr wahres Heim war, viel mehr als Garden's Manor oder White Manor, das Familienhaus der Gryffindors.

Als sie ankamen, wurden sie von ihren Gattinnen empfangen und alle vier setzten sich in Salazars und Rowenas Quartiere.

„Was wird mit der Schule geschehen?", fragte Godric plötzlich während des Gespräches.

„Was meinst du?", fragte seine Freundin überrascht.

„Das Begräbnis meines Vaters hat mich überlegen lassen. Wir sind nicht unsterblich, auch wenn wir deutlich länger leben als Muggel. Was wird mit der Schule geschehen, wenn wir tot sind?"

„Ich denke, dass Septimus Astrus die Fähigkeiten besitzt, die Schule an unserer Stelle zu leiten. Und er selbst wird sicher jemanden finden, der ihn ersetzen kann, wenn seine Zeit um ist."

„Das meine ich nicht", erwiderte Godric mit einer verärgerten Bewegung. „Master Astrus wird die Schule leiten können, das bezweifle ich nicht. Aber wer wird sagen können, wo die Kinder hin sollen?"

„Die verschiedenen Master wissen, was wir bei den Schülern bevorzugen", antwortete seine Frau und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie, ja, aber auch sie werden eines Tages sterben. Wir müssten versichern, dass die Entscheidungen, die in einem, in zwei Jahrhunderten getroffen werden, dem treu sind, was wir wünschen."

„Aber gibt es ein Mittel?", fragte Salazar. „Können wir es schaffen, außer, wenn wir Geister werden?"

Alle vier Freunde schauten sich wortlos an, unfähig, eine einzige Idee zu finden, die es ihnen erlauben würde, ihr Werk nach ihrem Tod laut ihrer Wünsche weiterleben zu lassen. Nach langen Minuten riss Godric vor Wut seinen Hut vom Kopf und warf ihn zu Boden. Dann beugte er sich langsam nach unten und hob ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck wieder hoch.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte Rowena.

„Du hast uns erzählt, dass du Zauber kreiert hast, oder? Zauber, die den Charakteren in den Gemälden eine Seele einhauchen?"

„Ja, das stimmt", flüsterte sie mit träumerischem Ton, da ihr die gleiche Idee kam.

„Denkst du, dass es mit diesem Hut funktionieren könnte?"

„Du willst ihm eine Seele geben?", staunte Salazar.

„Nicht eine Seele. Unsere Seele. Ich möchte in ihm unsere tiefsten Wünsche für die Schule eingravieren, dass er weiß, was wir wollen, welche Eigenschaften wir bei unseren Schülern suchen. Dass er in ihren Herzen lesen kann und daraus eine gerechte Entscheidung treffen kann."

„Er darf aber nicht allein richten", antwortete Helga. „Die Wünsche der Kinder müssen ihn erweichen können. Es ist ja nicht immer einfach zu wissen, ob ein Kind durch und durch ein Gelehrter ist, so lange er noch nicht lesen kann. Vielleicht ist er näher an dem, was ich erwarte, wird aber von Rowenas Entscheidungen mehr verlockt sein, sobald er die Buchstaben kennen wird."

„Er muss mit jedem Schüler gerecht bleiben, du hast Recht", nickte Godric. „Rowena, glaubst du, dass du es tun könntest?"

„Ich werde Zeit dafür brauchen, aber ich glaube, dass es möglich ist."

„Wir zählen alle auf dich", schloss ihr Gatte.

Beinahe ein Monat später, am ersten Tag vom September, als die Familien der neuen Schüler in Hogwarts angekommen waren und bevor die Willkommensfeier anfing, stand Godric auf und bat um Stille.

„Im Namen all meiner Freunde freue ich mich, Euch alle für ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts oder, für jene, die unsere Schule noch nicht kannten, für Euer allererstes Jahr hier Willkommen zu heißen. Ich möchte die neuen Schüler darum bitten, nach vorne zu treten, damit sie in die Heime aufgeteilt werden, in denen sie während ihrer Jahren der Lehre bei uns empfangen werden."

Während die Kinder Godric gehorchten und sich fragten, wie sie aufgeteilt werden sollten, und während jene unter den älteren Schülern, die die Zeit vor den Heimen nicht gekannt hatten, neugierig waren zu wissen, warum die Neuen anscheinend gleich aufgeteilt werden sollten, obwohl sie selbst erst nach sechs Monaten aufgeteilt worden waren, stand auch Rowena auf und ging zu einem kleinen Raum hinter dem Tisch, wo die verschiedenen Master saßen. Als sie wieder herauskam, hielt sie in der einen Hand einen Stuhl, in der anderen den Hut, den ihr Godric einen Monat zuvor anvertraut hatte.

„Meine lieben Kinder", fuhr Godric fort, „ich werde Euch darum bitten, Euch auf diesen Stuhl zu setzen und auf die Entscheidung zu warten, die Euch zu Eurem Heim schicken wird."

„Ein einfacher Hut wird entscheiden, wohin unsere Kinder gehen werden?", flüsterten manche Eltern, die an ihrem eigenen Tisch saßen.

„Ein einfacher Hut?", erwiderte Godric, der sie gehört hatte. „Nein, meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren. Ihr seht hier keinen einfachen Hut. Ihr seht hier einen sprechenden Hut."


	7. Die Kammer des Schreckens

**Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts**

**Die Kammer des Schreckens**

_Wenn das Alter zu eyner unertraeglichen Last wird, oder wenn eyn Mensch an schrecklichen und staendigen Peynen leydet, die keyne Heylpflanze auf der Welt mehr lindern kann, ist es manche Male eyne Tat der Gnade, ihren Leyden ein Ende zu bereyten. Doch die Mittel, die der Mensch bisher erschuf, um seyne Mitmenschen zu toeten, sind meystens nicht minder schrecklich und peynlich als das, was aeltere oder vergiftete Leute erleben._

_Aus diesem Grund versuchte ich, magische Mittel zu finden, die eynem erlauben koennten, diese Leyden auf eyne sanfte Weyse zu beenden. Nach langen Jahren konnte ich eyn Geschoepf erschaffen, das diesen schoenen Tod schenken kann und es lange nach meynem eygenen Tode immer noch schenken wird. Dieses Geschoepf sieht recht aehnlich wie eyne Riesenschlange aus, daher nannte ich es Basilisk, was Koenig heysst, denn es ist wahrlich von seyner Groesse und seyner Gefahr der Koenig aller Schlangen._

_Um eynen Basilisken erschaffen zu koennen, soll man das Ey eynes Huhnes am genauen Tage des Geleges holen und es fuer zwanzig und drey Tage lang von eyner Kroete ausbrueten lassen. Das ausgebruetete Ey muss dann lang an eynem kuehlen und feuchten Ort aufbewahrt werden, wo der Basilisk nach drey weyteren Wochen daraus schluepfen wird. Das erste Wesen, das er erblicken wird, nachdem er geboren wurde, wird er als seynen Meyster erkennen und dieser Mensch alleyn wird gegen seynen Blick immun seyn. Wenn der Meyster natuerlicherweyse um seyn Leben kommt oder getoetet wird, wird diese Immunitaet dem ersten Menschen weyter gegeben, der danach den Blick der Schlange trifft._

_Der Basilisk darf auf keynen Fall den Ort seiner Geburt verlassen, aus Furcht, er koennte dann Menschen toeten, die sonst lange Jahre gelebt haetten. Wenn man ihn am Leben erhalten will, muss man darueber hinaus darauf achten, dass er nie in die Naehe eines Hahnes kommt, denn das Kraehen des Tieres ist ihm sofort toedlich._

_Der Basilisk wird dank seyner Giftzaehne vor jedem Feynde gehuetet, der seyne Augen vermeyden wuerde, aber keyn anderer Schutz als natuerliche oder kuenstliche Blindheyt kann wirklich vor dem Schlangenkoenig wirken, denn eyne Person, die von seynem Blick nicht direkt getoetet waere, wuerde dann zu Steyn verwandelt, ohne menschliches Leben je wieder finden zu koennen. Was jenen geschehen wuerde, die von ihm gebissen werden, vermag ich mir nicht auszumalen, denn das Gift in seynen Zaehnen ist so maechtig, dass der Unglueckliche wohl in schrecklicheren Peynen ausscheyden muss als eyner, der sich den boesesten aller Zaubertrankmeyster zu Feynde gemacht haette._

Salazar blickte vom Manuskript auf, das er kürzlich in der Bibliothek gestohlen hatte. Rowena hatte mehrere Monate gezögert, bevor sie die Schriften von Herpo dem Großen in die Schule geholt hatte, denn sie hatte gefürchtet, dass jemand es versuchte, sich derer zu bemächtigen und dank der darin aufgeschriebenen Anweisungen abscheuliche Taten zu vollführen. Godric hatte aber – wie Salazar es vorgesehen hatte – eingewendet, dass kein Schüler dazu fähig wäre, ihre Schutzzauber zu deaktivieren, und dass die verschiedenen Meister, die hier lehrten, alle vertrauenswürdig waren.

Außerdem, hatte Helga hinzugefügt, wäre das Manuskript hier besser geschützt, in den Steinmauern des Schlosses, wo nur wenige Leute Zugang zu ihm haben würden, als in der privaten Sammlung des Zauberers, der es erworben hatte und in dessen Herrenhauses seitdem mehrmals eingebrochen worden war. Schließlich hatte Salazar es geschafft, sie endgültig zu überzeugen, als er ihr in den leuchtendsten Farben ausgemalt hatte, wieviel sie aus diesen Schriften lernen könnte. Dass jener Herpo üble Taten vollführt hatte, war nicht zu leugnen, doch war das ein Grund dafür, die großen Errungenschaften zu missachten, die er daneben vollbracht hatte?

Der ehemalige Adlige überlegte. Das Ei und die Kröte dürften einfach zu finden sein: Im nahen Dorf wurden Hühner gezüchtet und Kröten brauchte er für viele seiner Zaubertränke, daher würde es keinem auffallen, dass eine davon ein paar Tage lang fehlte. Das Problem war eher der Ort, wo er die Kröte ausbrüten und danach den Basilisk leben lassen würde. Ein kühles und feuchtes Versteck. Die Kerker waren theoretisch der perfekte Ort, aber jeder hatte Zugang dazu. Nein, er müsste sich etwas anders überlegen. Er müsste einen Ort finden, der nicht weit entfernt von den Kerkern war, aber trotzdem nur für ihn zugänglich wäre. Vielleicht irgendein Zimmer dort, das er mit einem Passwort verschlüsseln würde? Nein, Passwörter konnte man erraten.

Aber es musste doch eine Lösung geben. Eventuell ein geheimes Zimmer? Ein Zimmer, das er selbst bauen würde? Dafür würde er Monate brauchen, vielleicht sogar Jahre, aber er hatte Zeit. Die Frage bestand trotzdem immer noch. Wie konnte er sicher gehen, dass nur er allein oder sein Nachkomme diesen Ort betreten konnte?

Sein Blick wanderte im Raum herum und blieb an dem eingravierten Bild einer Kobra hängen. Plötzlich war ihm die Antwort klar. Er erinnerte sich an diesen Zwischenfall vor zahlreichen Jahren, als Godric und er noch nicht einmal zwanzig Jahre alt waren. Er hatte gehört, wie eine Stimme beklagte, dass er sie beinahe getrampelt hätte. Damals kannte er seine Gabe noch nicht und hatte Godric um Verzeihung gebeten, doch da sein Freund ihn fragte, weshalb er sich entschuldigte, erklärte ihm die Stimme, dass er allein dazu fähig war, sie zu verstehen. Er hatte dann zu Boden geschaut und gemerkt, dass eine Viper zu seinen Füßen lag. Ohne weiter auf Godric zu achten, hatte Salazar sich hingekniet und in einem Flüstern gefragt, ob sie es war, die gerade gesprochen hatte.

An jenem Tag hatte er gelernt, dass er ein Parselmund war, eine sehr seltene Gabe, die nur bei magischen Leuten auftauchte und meistens geerbt wurde. Sein Vater hatte ihm nie davon erzählt, aber womöglich hatte er es selbst nie gewusst. Helena schien die Gabe nicht geerbt zu haben, aber vielleicht hatte sie einfach noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, sie zu zeigen.

Er hatte zwar nie wieder mit Schlangen gesprochen, denn seinem Freund war das unheimlich und er hatte seitdem sowieso keine mehr getroffen, aber diese Sprache, hatte die Viper gemeint, sei so natürlich wie seine Muttersprache, daher gab es keinen Grund, dass er sie nicht mehr beherrschen würde. Er könnte damit seinen Basilisken vor jedem Menschen schützen, der kein Parsel konnte, und keiner, der nicht seines Blutes war, würde sein Versteck je betreten können.

Dieses Versteck müsste aber über mindestens zwei Ein- und Ausgänge verfügen, denn Rowena, Godric und Helga würden bestimmt merken, wenn er öfters im gleichen Teil des Schlosses verschwand. Der Wald wäre eine gute Stelle, um den zweiten Geheimeingang zu verstecken. Er war dafür bekannt, mindestens einmal die Woche stundenlang im Verbotenen Wald zu verbringen. Und keiner würde sich wundern, wenn er ein bisschen länger dort blieb als sonst, denn jeder kannte seine Liebe zum dunklen Niederwald.

Der Zauberer stand auf, sein Entschluss gefasst, und verließ das Arbeitszimmer, nachdem er das Pergamentstück widerwillig verbrannt hatte. Er war zwar sicher, dass ihn keiner je verdächtigen würde, den Diebstahl geplant oder gar vollführt zu haben, doch es war besser, jede Spur verschwinden zu lassen, die jemanden zu ihm führen könnte. Was Rowena betraf, würde es für sie kein Verlust sein, denn sie hatte bereits alles aufgeschrieben, was sie in Herpos Schriften für interessant und erhaltenswürdig hielt.

OoOoO

Ein Jahr später stand Salazar in der riesigen Kammer, die er für seinen Basilisken gebaut hatte. Alles war hier zur Ehre des Geschöpfs und seinesgleichen, der Schlangen, ausgerichtet. Die Wesen beschmückten die Wände, schlängelten sich auf den Säulen und selbst der Bart der riesigen Statue zu seiner eigenen Ehre endete in Schlangen.

Der Mann lächelte. Sein Werk würde bald vollbracht sein. Er hatte es geschafft, jegliche Verdächtigungen abzuwehren, und die Untersuchungen hatten – wie er gehofft hatte – in eine Sackgasse geführt. Um die Wachsamkeit seiner Mitgründer einzuschläfern, hatte er natürlich ein paar Jahre gewartet, nachdem Rowena ihre Bibliothek mit den wertvollen Schriften des großen Magiers beschmückt hatte, bevor er seinen Plan ausführte, und es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert. Sie hatten wochenlang vergeblich nach dem Pergament gesucht, doch aus offensichtlichen Gründen hatte es keiner gefunden. Schließlich hatte Rowena nach langen Gesprächen es zugestimmt, die Bibliothek weiter zu erhalten, mit der Bedingung jedoch, dass jemand sie überwachte. Ihre Freunde und ihr Mann hatten einwilligt und nun saß Ysabel Weighton am Meistertisch mit den anderen Gelehrten. Diese ehemalige Schülerin seiner Frau hatte nicht lange überlegt, als ihr Rowena vorgeschlagen hatte, diese Stelle zu übernehmen, sondern sie hatte bloß um die Zeit gebeten, ihr Hab und Gut in Ordnung zu bringen, und war drei Tage später in die Schule eingeflogen, die sie erst zwei Monate zuvor verlassen hatte. Seitdem wünschten sich alle Schüler, dass sie schon früher gekommen wäre, denn sie war als Bewacherin genauso begabt wie als Beraterin und schien, alle Bücher der Bibliothek wie ihre Umhangtasche zu kennen.

Der dünne Mann lächelte erneut. Wie ironisch... Dass Hogwarts' Bibliothek nun über eine Bewacherin verfügte, war ein Segen für alle. Die Meister konnten sich nämlich genauso gut auf sie verlassen wie die Schüler, um Bücher zu finden, was bei Rowena nicht der Fall gewesen war. Zwar kannte auch sie ihre Bibliothek in- und auswendig und war dienstbereit, doch meistens war sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Schüler zu belehren oder ihren nächsten Unterricht vorzubereiten und konnte ihnen deshalb schwierig helfen. Dieser wahre Segen für die Schule, also, war ihm allein zu verdanken, doch keiner würde es je wissen können außer ihm selbst.

Und in wenigen Jahren, wenn sein Basilisk genug gewachsen wäre, könnte er der Schule einen weiteren Segen schenken.

Er ignorierte noch, dass ihm die Zeit dafür fehlen würde.

OoOoO

**Anmerkung vom Autor:** Wenn ihr mehr über Ysabel Weighton, auch Ysabel die Weise genannt, wissen möchtet, von der im vorletzten Kapitel bereits die Rede war, könnt ihr die Geschichtenreihe über die Bibliothek lesen, die Aqualys geschrieben hat, ich übersetzt habe und von Verliebtindich korrigiert wurde. Sie und ihre Taten werden dort erwähnt, das Gespräch, bei dem ihre Freunde und ihr Mann Rowena überzeugen konnten, die Bibliothek wieder zu eröffnen, könnt ihr im Kapitel 100 der _Drabbles der Bibliothek_ entdecken.

Einen herzlichen Dank möchte ich an Verliebtindich richten, die mir diese Idee gab und das Kapitel korrigierte (das nächste ist übrigens auch ihre Idee), sowie an Aqualys und an zwei englischsprachige Autoren, denen ich für dieses Kapitel ein paar Ideen entnahm und deren Geschichten ich euch wärmstens empfehle, wenn ihr Englisch könnt: Vekin87 und E4mj.


	8. Tödliche Nachricht

**Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts**

**Tödliche Nachricht**

Rowena Ravenclaw näherte sich ihrem Nachttisch. Seit acht Jahren waren es immer dieselben Gesten, dasselbe Ritual. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf, sobald sie aufwachte, fuhr melancholisch mit der Hand über den Kopfkissen neben ihr, wo der Kopf ihres Mannes damals gelegen hatte. Dann stand sie auf und ging auf ihren Nachttisch zu. Sie holte den silbernen Schlüssel, der ständig an ihrem Hals hing, und schloss die mittlere Schublade auf. Aus der Schublade holte sie einen rechteckigen, mit goldenen Adlern verzierten Kasten aus Ebenholz. In einer langsamen, fast traurigen Bewegung hob sie den Kasten hoch, ging schweren Schrittes zum runden Tisch aus Eichenholz, der in einer Ecke des Schlafzimmers stand, und legte ihn darauf.

Der zweite, goldene Schlüssel hing an einem Armband um ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Mit der linken Hand ließ sie den Stoff über ihren Handteller gleiten und ergriff ihn. Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und öffnete den Kasten. Sie legte dann ihre Finger auf den dunkelroten Samt, streichelte ihn und folgte mit dem Zeigefinger dem Abdruck eines Gegenstands, den sie lange Jahre darin aufbewahrt hatte. Meistens, obwohl nicht immer, rollte eine einsame Träne ihre Wange hinunter.

Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, was sie geantwortet hatte, als Godric und Helga sie gefragt hatten, warum sie ihr Diadem nicht mehr trug.

„_Was verleiht denn dieses Diadem? Nichts Anderes als Klugheit. Klug bin ich genug, und nicht daran fehlte es mir. Was mir fehlte, war die Liebe zu meinem einzigen Kind. Hätte ich Helena mehr Liebe gezeigt, wäre sie ganz bestimmt in Hogwarts geblieben."_

Nach Salazars Aufbruch war sie völlig niedergeschlagen gewesen und hatte sich nicht mehr um Helena gekümmert. Das arme Kind war erst zehn Jahre alt gewesen und innerhalb weniger Tage hatte sie fast buchstäblich ihre beiden Eltern verloren. Sie konnte zwar mit den Hauselfen spielen, denn die kleinen Geschöpfe hatten sie ganz früh liebgewonnen, sie war mit allem versorgt, was sie konkret brauchen könnte, und sie konnte sich auch um den jungen Aelfric kümmern, den Sohn von Godric und Helga, doch das, was sie am meisten von allem brauchte, die Liebe, die im Herzen ihrer Mutter brannte, war von deren Kummer unterdrückt worden, so dass Rowena von diesem Tag an kaum noch mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Das war noch unmöglicher geworden, als das Mädchen das Alter erreicht hatte, wo sie Hogwarts als Schülerin betreten sollte. Am Tag der Aufteilung war sie nämlich zur großen Überraschung aller Anwesenden – außer der von Rowena, denn sie hatte einen solchen Entschluss geahnt, als sie den Blick ihrer Tochter gesehen hatte, während sie zum Sprechenden Hut marschierte – nach dem Heim ihres Vaters geschickt worden. Die Gründerin hatte sie also ausschließlich in den wenigen Unterrichtsstunden gesehen, wo Helena sich als eine außerordentlich schweigsame Schülerin erwiesen hatte, die erst sprach, wenn man ihr direkt eine Frage stellte. Eine Haltung, die sie – nach ihren Gesprächen mit den anderen Meistern zu schließen – nur in ihrem eigenen Unterricht hatte, denn all ihre Kollegen, einschließlich Godric und Helga, lobten ständig ihre Neugier und ihr Interesse für ihre verschiedenen Fächer.

Die Gründerin wusste doch, dass sie auf irgendeine Weise hätte reagieren müssen, dass es ein Hilferuf von Helena war, doch das Verhalten ihrer Tochter hatte sie dagegen noch tiefer verletzt und noch unfähiger gemacht, irgendetwas zu tun, um diese gebrochene Beziehung wieder aufzunehmen.

Sie hatte es trotzdem wieder versucht, als Helena ihren fünfzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, aber das war dann bereits zu spät und ihre Tochter hatte sie genauso heftig zurückgewiesen wie den jungen Aymar de Barfleur, den Sohn eines normannischen Barons, der ihr an jenem Tag seine Liebe zu ihr gestanden hatte.

Von nun an hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Frauen nur verschlechtert und außer einem einzigen Mal hatte keine je wieder zur anderen gesprochen, obwohl Helena genauso sehr darunter litt wie ihre Mutter.

Dieses hitzige Gespräch hatte kurz nach Helenas Volljährigkeit stattgefunden und das Mädchen hatte an jenem Tag ihre Mutter beschuldigt, niemanden sonst geliebt zu haben als sich selbst und nie mit ihrem Herzen zu denken. Schockiert von diesen Beschuldigungen hatte Rowena nichts antworten können und ihre Tochter war mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln, in dem jedoch eine Spur von Traurigkeit zu liegen schien, davon gegangen. Als sie endlich reagiert hatte und ihr nachgelaufen war, war sie nirgendwo mehr zu finden gewesen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie den Kasten aus der Schublade geholt, um die Tiara aufzusetzen, doch sie hatte nur ein Pergamentstück gefunden, auf dem die letzten Worte ihrer Tochter standen:

_Mutter, Ihr habt nie Liebe zu mir gezeygt, seytdem Vater von Hogwarts aufbrach, und Ihr habt heute nicht mal versucht, es zu leugnen oder mich zurueckzugewinnen. Da Ihr nichts mehr schaetzt als Eure Klugheit, will ich sie Euch entziehen, damit Ihr endlich versteht, was eynsam seyn heysst. Ihr werdet mich nie wiedersehen und Euer wertvolles Diadem auch nicht._

_Lebt Wohl,_

_Eure Tochter_

Als sie die Worte zu Ende gelesen hatte, war sie in Tränen ausgebrochen. Jetzt hatte sie die beiden Menschen verloren, die sie am innigsten liebte, nur weil sie unfähig dazu gewesen war, ihre Liebe genug auszudrücken, um sie zurückhalten zu können. Was war ihr dieses Diadem wert? Was waren ihr all ihre Sachen wert? Sie kannte die Antwort: Das war nichts wert, wenn sie es mit dem Verlust ihres Gatten und ihrer Tochter verglich.

Und doch, wie sehr sie die beiden geliebt hatte, wie sehr sie sich an ihren Freuden gefreut hatte, wegen ihrer Verzweiflung selbst verzweifelt gewesen war! Aber sie, die doch so klug und so gewandt mit Worten war, hatte es nie zu sagen vermocht.

Als Helga eine Stunde später besorgt an ihrer Tür geklopft hatte, war sie schließlich wieder aufgestanden, hatte den Kasten in die Schublade zurückgelegt und eine ruhige Maske aufgesetzt. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie gehandelt, als wäre nichts geschehen, doch als ihre Freunde sie am Abend fragten, warum Helena nicht im Unterricht erschienen war, hatte sie ihren Aufbruch gestanden. Sie hatten ihr keine weitere Fragen gestellt und sie war ihnen dankbar dafür gewesen.

Seitdem hatte sie dieses Ritual eingesetzt. Jedes Mal, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten lang an ihrem Tisch gesessen hatte, stand sie wieder auf und räumte den Kasten wieder in die Schublade. Das war für sie keine Erleichterung, aber mit diesen Gesten schien ihr, als wären die beiden geliebten Menschen immer noch hier.

Sie hätte lange Jahre weiter machen können, doch ihre Diskussion mit Helga zwei Wochen zuvor hatte deutlich gemacht, wie schnell sie nun handeln musste. Die Hexe, die neben ihren Stunden in Pflanzenkunde auch die Aufgabe einer Krankenschwester erfüllte, hatte sie zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer kommen lassen und ihr Gesicht war ungewöhnlich ernst gewesen, als sie sie darum gebeten hatte, sich zu setzen.

„_Was gibt es denn, Helga?"_, hatte die ältere Hexe gefragt.

„_Ich habe eine Nachricht die, wie ich fürchte, dir nicht ganz und gar behagen wird"_, hatte Helga geantwortet.

„_Und zwar?"_

„_Du bist krank."_

„_Und inwiefern würde es mir nicht behagen? Du bist da, um mich zu heilen. Ich vertraue deinem Wissen und deinen Kompetenzen völlig."_

„_Dein Vertrauen berührt mich tief, Rowena, doch keiner ist allmächtig. Merlin weiß, wie sehr ich dir helfen möchte, aber selbst ich bin manchmal machtlos, und deiner ist ein solcher Fall."_

„_Meinst du denn, ich werde bald sterben?"_

„_Wäre Salazar immer noch da"_, hatte ihre Freundin gestanden, _„hättest du vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Jahre bei uns bleiben können, aber nun..."_

„_Nun?"_, hatte sie mit gespannter Stimme wiederholt.

„_Ich würde es für einen Wunder halten, wenn die Schüler, die nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen, dich je als Zauberkunstmeisterin kennen lernen."_

Drei Monate. Laut ihrer Freundin blieben ihr nur noch drei Monate übrig. Rowena schloss müde und traurig die Augen. Sie würde also bald sterben. Doch sie konnte, sie durfte noch nicht sterben. Eines musste sie noch erledigen, ehe sie ins Jenseits kam.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als ein „Plop" hinter ihr erklang. Eine hohe Stimme sagte dann:

„Monsieur de Barfleur wartet im Boudoir auf Euch, wie Ihr mich darum gebetet habt."

„Danke, Stopsy. Du darfst gehen."

Der Hauself verneigte sich und verschwand in einem weiteren „Plop". Rowena Ravenclaw räumte den Kasten in die Schublade und marschierte aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Als sie die Tür des Boudoirs öffnete, drehte sich der Mann zu ihr um, der dort stand, und ging auf sie zu, um ihr die Hand zu küssen. Sie lächelte kurz und setzte sich auf ihren Sessel, ehe sie sprach:

„Baron, bitte setzt Euch."

Der Adlige gehorchte und sie fuhr fort:

„Mein sehr geehrter Baron, ich kann nie genug ausdrücken, wie dankbar ich Euch bin, dass Ihr so schnell auf meine Nachricht geantwortet habt."

„Meine gnädige Dame, das ist für mich Ehre und Freude zugleich, Euch auf irgendeine Weise helfen zu dürfen."

„Wie ich hörte, seid Ihr noch nicht verlobt. Wie kommt es, dass Ihr in Eurem Alter noch allein lebt? Habt Ihr die Absicht, einem Orden beizutreten?"

„Lady Ravenclaw, eine Dame hat mein Herz erobert, wollte jedoch nichts von ihm. Ich schwor mir, dass dieses Herz niemals einer anderen gehören dürfte."

„Das dachte ich auch", nickte die Hexe. „Wie Ihr wisst, verloren wir beide vor acht Jahren, was uns am Teuersten war. Ich habe damals geglaubt, ich könnte diesen Verlust überwinden, doch da das Ende meiner Tage naht, wurde ich mir dessen bewusst, dass ich immer noch daran leide und es wiederfinden möchte. Baron", fuhr sie nach einer kurzen Stille fort, „ich habe einen Auftrag für Euch, wenn Ihr mir helfen wollt."

„Euer Vertrauen ehrt mich und ich werde mein Bestes geben, um Eure Wünsche zu erfüllen."

„Geht hin und findet meine Tochter, Baron. Benutzt alle Mittel, die Ihr für notwendig halten werdet, aber findet sie und bringt sie mir, dass ich sie ein letztes Mal wiedersehen darf, ehe ich sterbe."

Der Normanne stand auf und verbeugte sich.

„Wenn ich Eurem Auftrag nicht erfülle, könnt Ihr daraus schließen, dass ich beim Versuch gestorben bin."

„Ich hoffe, ich werde Euch gesund wiedersehen", antwortete die Gründerin und schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

OoOoO

Zwei Monate später klopfte der Schnabel einer Eule an ihr Fenster, während sie an ihrem Arbeitstisch im Wohnzimmer saß. Als sie die Schrift des Adligen erkannte, machte sie das Pergamentblatt mit zitternden Händen auf, hoffend, dass er gute Nachrichten bringen würde, und sich gleichzeitig fürchtend, dass er ihre Tochter nicht gefunden hätte.

_Lady Ravenclaw,_

_Ich muss Euch zu meynem groessten Bedauern gestehen, dass ich gescheytert bin. Nach langen Recherchen fand ich die Spur Eurer Tochter und folgte ihr auf das Festland, ritt wochenlang auf zahlreychen Strassen und durch viele Staaten, ehe ich sie endlich in eynem Wald im suedwestlichen Teyl des Ostroemischen Reyches fand._

_Leider verweygerte sie meynen Worten Gehoer und sprach von eynem Juwel, den sie Euch nie zurueckgeben wuerde, selbst wenn Ihr mich schicktet. Ich versuchte ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass Ihr sterbenskrank seyd, doch immer wieder lehnte sie ab, mir zuzuhoeren, und der Wahnsinn bemaechtigte sich meyner, so dass ich sie erstach._

_Als ich verstand, was ich gerade getan hatte, versuchte ich, ihre Wunde zu heylen, doch es war bereyts zu spaet. Eure Tochter starb meynetwegen und nach dieser schrecklichen Tat darf ich nicht weyter leben. Wie ich Euch bey meynem Besuch sagte, bin ich beym Versuch um meyn Leben gekommen, jedoch durch meyne eygene Hand und nicht, wie ich damals dachte, durch die Hand eynes gemeynen Raeubers._

_In tiefstem Bedauern und tiefster Trauer,_

_Euer treu ergebener_

_Aymar de Barfleur_

Das Blatt entglitt ihren Händen. In einer letzten Tat spontaner Magie verbrannte sie das Pergament, dann verließ sie jede Kraft und sie stürzte auf dem Boden zusammen. Dort fanden sie ihre beiden Freunde am nächsten Morgen, doch es war bereits zu spät, damit die Heilerin etwas für sie tun konnte, und Jahrhunderte lang wusste kein Lebender je, woran die größte Hexe ihrer Zeit gestorben war, noch wie und wo ihr so wertvolles Diadem verschwunden war.

* * *

Und das war's! Falls ihr eine bestimmte Szene lesen wollt, könnt ihr mir sehr gerne eine Review hinterlassen, und ich werde versuchen, die Stelle zu schreiben. Und selbst, wenn ihr keine besondere Szene lesen wollt, könnt ihr auch sehr gerne eine Review hinterlassen, das ist ja der einzige Lohn der Autoren auf dieser Webseite! ;-)


End file.
